Sooner Or Later
by itsallinyourhead
Summary: One-Shot: “She wouldn’t fall asleep while Jamie was in pain, let alone leave his side. Unless…”


I started out into the hallway from the kitchens

**Title:** Sooner or Later

**Warning:** **SPOILERS** This story contains actual events from the book! Also, there is some mild language.

**Word Count:** 1,535

**Pairing: **Ian/Wanda

**Summery:** One-Shot: "She wouldn't fall asleep while Jamie was in pain, let alone leave his side. Unless…"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the story of The Host. Only brilliant people like Stephanie Meyer can come up with amazing like that. And I am not a brilliant people. So don't sue. I wouldn't have anything to give you if you did anyway…

**Author's Note:** Wow, okay, so first of all, I really like this one. I'm so happy with how it turned out. I'm **not even done reading The Host**, and I had to write a fic for it. That just tells you how awesome it is. But yeah, I'm not done yet, so don't talk to me about anything that happens after chapter 50! Also, this wasn't even the first fic that I was going to post on here. I have a Harry Potter one going, but I'm only one chapter in, and I'm not sure that I like it. I think that I might want a beta, but I dunno. So be on the look out for that one. Umm… Yeah… Review and I'll love you forever! Pee Ess: Go read my good friend's Story. It's called The Joke Is On You, and it FREAKIN' ROCKS! /s/4448359/1/Thejokeisonyou -- Yeah. Go check it.

* * *

I started out into the hallway from the kitchens. It was time to do my "routine Wanda check", as Lily so lovingly put it, again. I laughed at the insane amount of truth in her joke. It wasn't as if I had meant for them to become routine, it just happened. I guess that's how _it_ always happens. Like walking right smack dab into a freshly cleaned glass door, it comes out of nowhere. There was no denying that I was whipped.

Turning the corner into the long cave that made for a corridor that led to the rooms, I gingerly wondered if Trudy was right, that Wanda would get tired of me. I grimaced at the thought, even though she had clearly been pulling my chain when she said it.

Finally, I made it to Jamie and Jared's room. Poor kid. _He'll make pull through. He always does._ I reassured myself.

The first thing that my eyes saw, upon entering the current "hospital room" was Doc, sound asleep. It always amazed me that he could put his mind at ease for a few precious moments, and find sleep. However much I envied his knowledge, I wouldn't trade places with him, even to save my life.

The second thing I saw was Jamie, he too was sound asleep. But Wanda was nowhere insight.

"Wanda?" I waited, but there was no answer. She wouldn't fall asleep while Jamie was in pain, let alone leave his side. Unless…

_Shit._

The realization washed over me, and I couldn't bring myself to do anything but stand there with my eyes wide open and my mouth ajar for several seconds. The conversation that had ensued earlier that afternoon about sneaking back into civilization to get the more advanced medication for the kid was good in theory, but incredibly stupid.

Then the denial set in. There was no way that she would jeopardize us, jeopardize Jamie. But that was the thing; she would do anything for Jamie, even if that meant putting him into danger just to keep him from dying.

I ran back into the hallway, just in time to see Jeb walking by in a hurried pace, evident on his face that he too knew that Wanda was missing.

"Jeb?" I asked, and he looked back.

"Ian. Check down in the southern halls for Jared and Wanda," he said, never stopping his stride so that I had to jog behind him. "If not, then round up Wes and Andy. We're gunna have to go up."

Before I had time to agree he rounded the corner into the darkness. I broke out into a sprint to the southern end of the cave.

First, I saw a flash of gray. Next, there was an incredible pain began on the side of my head. Then, it went black.

"_Ian?"_

I felt the light brush of fingers on my forehead.

"_Shhh! Don't wake him before he's ready to wake up for himself!"_

"_Why don't we use some of that cool alien crap to make him better? It worked for me!"_

"_Jamie, he was just knocked out. I don't think that its terminal."_

"_I just feel so bad. I was only trying to catch up with Jeb to give him the baseball bat because Jared took the gun. I can't believe that I caught him with it."_

"_It's alright, Trudy. We know it was an accident."_

I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the light. It had to be mid afternoon. My eyes adjusted and I looked around the room. It was full of people. Jamie, Doc, Trudy, Jared, Jeb, Kyle, and- and Wanda.

My first instinct was to pull her in and kiss her has hard as I possibly could. I was overcome with happiness that she was okay. But I resisted the urge. If I had a dollar for every time I contained myself around Wanda, then I'd have enough money to_ buy_ the earth back from the aliens.

I laughed at the thought, but soon realized that was a bad idea. My head was killing me.

"What… What the hell happened?" I asked. Might as well get to the bottom of it, before they had the chance to ask me all the irritating "concerned" questions.

"I think that the question should be how are you feeling?" Wanda countered, ignoring my query. So much for skipping the concerned questions.

"Nothing that I'm going to die from," I said, glancing at Trudy, who blushed a bit, but her eyes clearly showed that she was sorry. I couldn't help but smile at her. It was, after all, an accident. "So is anyone gunna explain this to me? Or am I going to have to play detective?"

"Might as well," Jeb started. "He'll hear it sooner or later."

He gave a pointed stare to Jared who sighed.

"It was my idea." He began. "I got her to come with me."

He recounted how he had snuck into the room and drugged Doc so that he could sneak Wanda out without any hard aches, and how he blindfolded Wanda and lead her to the vehicles that were stowed away, and about their trip to Tucson. Wanda interjected adding in her two cents at random intervals, filling in any information that Jared left out. They recalled how they snuck into the small little hospital, Wanda disguised as a patient. While the Healers were preoccupied with her, Jared snuck in the back and raided the supply cabinets. Everything went well until one of the Healers-in-Training walked in on Jared. They tried to sedate him but he pulled the gun out and the Junior Healer ran out. He grabbed Wanda and they ran to the sedan and high-tailed it out of the area, taking as many detours to get back as they could to throw off anyone that might have fallowed them.

"No one got hurt, but we're going to have to lay low for a while," Wanda said, her eyes full of concern. She knew how furious I would be that she did this.

I looked at the faces of everyone in the room. All eyes were on me.

"Okay. Okay then. Wanda?" She jumped a little at her name. I got to my feet and said "Come here for a second."

I lead her out of my room, down the corridor, and looked at her, not really sure what I wanted to do. Yell at her for being so stupid, that she could have gotten killed, or pull her into me and hold her in my arms and not let go.

_Aw, to hell with it._

I grabbed her by the waist with one hand and put the other hand on her cheek. I could feel her body tense at my touch at first, but then she loosened and leaned in. Slowly, my lips found hers. It was soft at first. I had only meant it to be a soft kiss, but it deepened. I could feel her arms tighten around me, as my other hand made its way to her other cheek. Our lips moved together, pressing into each other as the kiss became more and more passionate.

Slowly, we parted, and the only sound was our heavy breathing. Biting my lip, I looked into her sparkling eyes, trying to read them.

"Sorry…" I said, realizing that I probably didn't do the smartest thing just now, but she shook her head.

"S'okay," she whispered. Suddenly that intent look of concentration washed over her face. She was talking to Melanie.

"Tell Mel that I'll try to contain myself a little better next time," I said, starting to blush. It could have gone worse, I guess.

Suddenly, a smirk came to her face. Then she gave a short little bark of a laugh, and grinned.

"You know," Wanda said, as she took a step back towards me. "I don't think that Mel is going to mind so much anymore."

"What do you mean? She isn't gone again is she?" I asked, a little bit panicked. I still didn't like the thought of one of my own kind disappearing inside their own body. Being erased.

"No! No! Of course not!" She exclaimed, surprised. I looked at her, my eyebrow raised. She smiled again. "Let's just say that she owes me big time for saving Jamie. And for getting her here."

A grin stretched across my face as I close the small gap in between us.

"Tell Mel that I said thanks," I said as I placed a small peck on Wanda's lips.

"She says no problem." Wanda smiled, returning the kiss.

"Well it's about time!"

We turned and looked to see Trudy standing just a few yards down the tunnel. She walked towards us. She seemed to be beaming.

"This is just so exciting!" Trudy glowed. She stood there watching us for a moment. "Well I guess I best leave you two alone!" she said after a beat and turned on her heal.

"I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later," she murmured to herself as she walked down the tunnel, out of sight.

"Me too," I replied, looking right Wanda. "Me too."


End file.
